


Dacryphile

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, not asphyxiation, on dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Bucky just wants to be taken down.





	Dacryphile

**Author's Note:**

> Sub!Bucky is taking over my life and I'm not even mad like...
> 
> I have no idea if I did this kink justice but honestly I just wanted to write another piece with Tony dominating the hell out of Bucky. I'm absolute trash for their dynamic. So here you go, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 13: Dacryphilia

“You're not going soft on me,” Tony mumbled against quivering skin, dragging his fingers feather light over the slope of tight muscles. “Are you?”

Bucky made a muffled noise into his gag, the edges already wet with spit. He squirmed in his bonds, pulling at the rope until Tony's hand came down hard on his ass and he yelped at the sting.

“Stop that,” Tony said sharply and Bucky immediately stilled, his body all but vibrating with tension where he was lying across Tony's spread knees. “There you go, see? You can be good if you want to.”

The praise made warmth bloom in Bucky's chest and he felt himself sinking into it, chasing the feeling. A part of him was just aching to roll over and take whatever Tony wanted him to, but another part of him wanted to struggle. To be put down by force.

So when Tony brought his hand down again Bucky moaned, thrusting forward to get some friction on his aching cock. He knew he was getting Tony's pants dirty and the thought thrilled him, to leave a trace, to bring Tony down a bit –

A sharp pain in his scalp made him gasp when Tony pulled his head up by the hair, twisting just enough to make him look Tony in the eye.

“Getting cocky?” Tony asked with a serious look that was undermined by the mischievous twinkle in his eye. Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at the pun, whining when Tony twisted the hand in his hair to pull it even tighter. “Think this is funny? I'll show you funny.”

Before Bucky could respond in any way Tony dug his fingers just under Bucky's ribs and Bucky _shrieked,_ his whole body convulsing as Tony tickled him mercilessly. He was already so high strung and with his hands bound he couldn't even defend himself as Tony attacked his arm pits, his sides, the back of his knees –

“Staghhh!” Bucky yelled through the gag, legs trying to kick out as he howled with laughter, the air getting thinner. “Mefffghy ooommmhhh”

“What? I can't hear you?” Tony said and Bucky could hear how much he was enjoying this, the sadistic fuck.

Bucky cried out when Tony brought one of his hands down to his chest, scratching over his nipples as the other kept digging into his ribs and oh god, oh fuck, that was –

He jolted when one of the ropes suddenly gave under his desperate struggling, his left foot dropping to the floor from where it had been tied to his thigh. Tony immediately stopped as Bucky hung there gasping for air, shudders still wracking his body with one leg dangling off the couch.

“You affhoghhh,” he moaned and Tony laughed breathlessly, stroking one hand over the faint red marks on Bucky's thigh where he had snapped the rope.

“Wow. Guess I'll need to take these back to the lab, huh? Maybe I'll make them steel next time, that should keep you down.”

Bucky groaned, wriggling on Tony's lap and making use of his free leg to kick Tony's ankle. “Ooogff,” he garbled impatiently around the gag, hissing when Tony suddenly brought his hand down again with a sharp crack. Bucky grunted at the sting.

“You're such a fucking brat. Maybe this isn't working for you anymore, hm? You need something harder?”

Bucky really hoped Tony meant his cock because he very much wanted that, yes. His ass was throbbing from the beating Tony had given it and he wanted nothing more than to feel Tony's hands digging into the sensitive flesh as he –

“Fughhh!” Bucky yelped, his eyes wide at the sharp crack of – was that a paddle? He hadn't even noticed Tony pick it up. Tony hit him again, on the other cheek this time, and Bucky couldn't help the high pitched moan it drew from him, fuck, yes please –

“Look at you now, meek as a kitten,” Tony mocked as he brought the paddle down on Bucky's unbound thigh and Bucky couldn't have stopped his hips from thrusting forward if he tried. “So fucking needy. Big, strong man, but put you over my knee and you fold like a fucking flower.”

He emphasized his words with a vicious slap to Bucky's red cheeks and Bucky screamed into the gag, his head feeling lighter and lighter the longer Tony talked.

“I could do anything to you right now and you'd just fucking let me, wouldn't you? I could just sit on your face and use your tongue to get myself off over and over and you couldn't do a damn thing about it.”

Bucky felt the words like a buzz under his skin and he wanted that, oh god, he wanted that so much.

Tony kept bringing the paddle down on his ass and Bucky's cock was throbbing so hard with each hit that he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He tried grinding his hips forward but Tony just spread his legs wider, not allowing him any friction. Bucky groaned in frustration.

“So fucking desperate. Maybe I'll just leave you here and go jerk off in my armchair, make you watch without touching yourself. Would you like that?”

Bucky shook his head frantically and Tony laughed.

“Oh, sweetheart. It doesn't matter if you do or not, if I want it I'll make it happen.”

Bucky could feel his breath hitching and when Tony brought the paddle down in the same spot he'd just hit he cried out, his face feeling hot with shame and arousal. He could feel pressure behind his eyes and his breathing was starting to get uneven and –

“Are you crying?” Tony asked and Bucky was startled to find his cheeks wet, shaking his head in denial. He groaned when Tony grabbed his hair and turned him towards the couch, his breath hitching in his throat.

Before Bucky fully realized what was happening Tony had pushed him off his lap and pulled him around so Bucky's face was right in between Tony's knees. Bucky squirmed, the new position allowing him to push his cock up against the rope that was binding his legs together, and the friction made him moan quietly.

“Look at me,” Tony said hoarsely and Bucky did, forcing his eyes up to meet Tony's and Tony sucked in a breath. “Fuck. You actually cried.”

Bucky was starting to come up out of his haze the longer Tony kept staring at him wordlessly and he was just about to raise an eyebrow when Tony touched his hands to Bucky's cheeks, wiping his thumbs under his eyes.

“So pretty,” he breathed and Bucky was feeling a little lightheaded at the sudden change in demeanor but then a hand fisted in his hair and pulled him sharply forward. Tony fumbled the gag out of his mouth and Bucky took a gasping breath, blood rushing to his head at the sudden flood of oxygen. By the time he could focus again Tony was holding his cock up to Bucky's mouth.

“Suck.”

Bucky did, taking Tony down all the way and swallowing around him, his eyes closing in concentration –

And Tony pulled his hair, making Bucky's eyes snap open at the pain.

“No,” Tony said, already breathing heavily. “Keep looking at me.”

Bucky forced his eyes up and groaned at the look on Tony's face, so dark and hungry that he could feel his cock twitch in response. He really wanted to make this good for Tony, get him off with his tongue the way he liked, but he never got the chance. Instead Tony held him still, braced himself against the couch, and started fucking Bucky's face with reckless abandon.

It was all Bucky could do to hold on. He hadn't felt his gag reflex in years, the serum had taken care of it completely and even before then Bucky had pretty much trained himself out of it, but the way Tony was fucking him without letting up, not even to let him breathe – god, Bucky could feel his throat tighten as he choked, absolutely helpless to stop it.

It was humiliating and Bucky was so hard he thought he'd burst out of his skin.

“Fuck,” Tony grunted and Bucky was all too aware of how he must look, his eyes tearing up from the strain, drool dripping down his chin because he couldn't even swallow around the cock in his mouth. “God, you look like a slut.”

The words felt like a bolt of heat in Bucky's stomach and his eyes closed at the feeling –

Until a slap to his shoulder made him focus on Tony again as he breathed harshly through his nose, his lips spasming when he choked again –

“Shit, look at you,” Tony panted and one hand travelled from Bucky's hair to his jaw, holding him firmly in place. “You're loving this, aren't you? Just look at your cock, you're so fucking hard. You gonna come just from me using your mouth like the fucktoy that it is?”

Bucky whined, his thighs trying to clench tighter together and put some friction on his cock but his bonds kept him spread open.. He knew that if he tried he could rip his hands free from behind his back, just a couple strokes, that was all he needed –

But Bucky wanted more than anything to be good so he stayed put even though his cock felt like it was on fire.

“You're so shameless. I bet if my cock wasn't in your mouth you'd be begging for it. Such a good little toy.”

Tony pulled out abruptly and Bucky sucked in a huge breath, coughing at the strain on his lungs.

“You're a good toy, aren't you, Bucky?”

“I'm a good toy,” Bucky choked out only to cough again. Tony patted his hair.

“I know you are. What do you want Bucky? You want to come?”

“Please,” he gasped desperately and Tony hummed, grabbing Bucky's face to shove his cock right back into his mouth.

“Shame. You're not gonna come before I do.”

Bucky could feel a sob hitching in his throat, so overwhelmed by his frustration that he didn't even notice the way Tony's hands twitched until he suddenly pulled back and away from Bucky to hold him at arm's length. Bucky couldn't help but sob again, biting down on his lip to stop the sound but it was no use –

“Wow,” Tony said in awe and Bucky looked up at him through suddenly wet eyes to find Tony staring back at him. A moment later Tony was on his knees in front of him and wrapping a hand around Bucky's cock.

Bucky yelled wordlessly, driving his cock into Tony's grip as best he could but Tony shushed him, jerking him off with an iron grip. It was too much too fast and Bucky's head was spinning because he was gonna come, oh god, he –

Tony took his hand away.

Bucky gasped for air, his hips jerking in his bonds as he babbled “Please please please, oh god, please –“ like a prayer under his breath.

Tony just kept looking at him and Bucky squirmed under his gaze, feeling helpless and exposed and fucking hell, why wouldn't Tony _do something_ –

“You're beautiful,” Tony said suddenly and the praise brought tears to Bucky's eyes, all off balance because of the emotional whiplash –

“Oh!” he gasped when Tony touched him again, just a light brush of his fingers over Bucky's cock and Bucky thrust up into it only for Tony to take his hand away. “No!” he howled, trying to chase the feeling but it was no use. He looked up at Tony pleadingly. “Touch me, Tony, please –“

He hadn't really expected it to work but Tony's hand found his dick again, gripping him firmly around the base and Bucky twisted in his hold, trying to get him to move but he – wouldn't – move –

“Tony!” he whined and he could feel frustrated tears on his cheeks as he writhed against Tony in desperation and oh god, he must look so pathetic –

“Fuck,” Tony said, voice sounding weirdly strained. Bucky looked up and gulped because Tony's eyes were so blown Bucky couldn't see any brown around his pupils. He seemed to be focused on Bucky's cheeks of all things.

Bucky startled when Tony suddenly leaned forward to lick a line across his jaw up to just under his eye. He whined at the feeling, trying to turn his head so Tony would move on to his mouth –

But Tony pulled back just enough to look at him and his hand was suddenly moving, not stroking, just squeezing rhythmically around the base of his cock. Bucky's breath was coming so fast he was sure he'd start hyperventilating soon.

“I can't –“ he gasped out, eyes squeezing shut and more tears dripping down. “Oh god, Tony, please, you have to let me come! I can't –“

“Just a bit longer,” Tony said gruffly and Bucky could feel his shoulder move where they were pressed together as Tony reached down to jerk himself off. “Fuck, you look so good. I wanna come on your face.”

“Tony,” Bucky moaned weakly but Tony was already pulling away, standing over Bucky and stripping his cock mercilessly. Bucky looked up at him and Tony cursed, his hand losing its rhythm.

“Fucking – fuck!” he groaned, hunching over as he came all over Bucky's face, his come mixing with the tears and slowly dripping down Bucky's cheeks. “Oh fuck, oh my god –“

“Can I come?” Bucky asked desperately, feeling heat coil tight in his stomach so fast that he wasn't sure he could hold back even without Tony touching him. “Oh god, Tony, please, can I –“

Tony dropped to his knees, pressing his mouth to Bucky's at the same time as he grabbed Bucky's cock and jerked it just the way Bucky liked. He swallowed Bucky's shout when he shuddered all over and came on the ground between them, his body jerking uncontrollably through the aftershocks.

Tony untied him when Bucky started wobbling dangerously on his knees, carefully pulling him up onto the couch so they could sprawl out together as Tony massaged feeling back into Bucky's limbs. For a few moments they just enjoyed the peace and quiet as they came down together.

“So you got a thing for tears or what?” Bucky asked and Tony's hands stilled for a moment before he continued kneading Bucky's hand in his.

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

“Kinda,” Bucky admitted, reaching up to pat Tony's arm when he stiffened. “Not bad weird, just. Weird.”

Tony sighed heavily, running a hand through Bucky's hair. “I know. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable.”

Bucky hummed, enjoying the sensation of Tony rubbing the knots out of his shoulders before he said “I can make myself cry if I don't blink.” Tony froze and Bucky opened his eyes just enough to smile at him. “Thought you might like to know.”

Tony stared at him in astonishment for a moment longer before he chuckled and leaned over to grab a blanket from the back of the couch.

“Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.”


End file.
